


Hot and Heavy

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside, everyone sees their relationship the same for years.  Bicker and argue.  But maybe, just maybe, it goes deeper than that.  Lemon!!   Possible one-shot.  Haven't decided yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Heavy

Sailor Moon isn’t mine! And this fic is full of lemony lemonade. Take it from the name, this fic is hot and heavy. ;)

~*~v~*~

 

Darien turned as he heard the bell to the door ring. He grinned mischievously as she walked in and he instantly grew hard. It had been a week since he had last seen her. His job as a doctor had taken him away for a conference meeting and he had just returned this morning. 

Serena had certainly grown in the last few years. At 20 years old, she was a sight to behold. Long legs leading to an extremely shapely figure. She was beautiful and everyone knew it. Everyone but her. She still carried a certain innocents about her that he hoped she would never loose. 

She gave him a sneer and headed in his direction, her pink pleated skirt flowing around her and her white halter clinging tightly to her chest. “Welcome back, jerk face.” She insulted. His grinned widened. He expected no less. She crossed her arms. “Have fun on your little vacation?” He leaned back against the bar as he took her in.

“I hardly believe a week-long conference meeting would be considered ‘vacation’. Although, it was a nice little retreat from you so yeah, I guess it was a vacation. A very pleasant one, I might add.” He sneered back. 

Fire burned in her eyes and he could tell that did it.

“Fuck you, Darien.” She spit. He grinned as he stood and leaned in close to her. 

“Maybe one day, little bunny. I might actually teach you a little something,” he breathed. Her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. 

Officially being satisfied with his results, he moved past her to walk back out the door she had just come in through. 

She looked to Andrew who gave her a sympathetic look and a shrug. Serena stomped her foot in frustration and marched back out of the door. She made her way down the sidewalk, her fists in balls as she thought about how infuriating that man could be. Infuriating and incredibly sexy. 

Just as she started to allow herself to begin to day dream about her biggest nemesis and those pooling blue eyes of his, she was abruptly grabbed by the arm and drug into a dark ally. She grinned, knowing who is was without seeing.

“That day is today, little bunny,” he hissed lustfully in her ear before pushing her against the hard brick ally wall and crashing his lips upon hers. 

He lifted her by her bottom, her legs automatically circling around his waist as her arms encircled his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible. She ground her hips against his as her mouth plundered his. She could feel how aroused he was through his jeans and he moaned. It made her grin into his lips knowing the kind of power she held over him.

He refused to pull his lips away from her as he felt her hands travel down to his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and undid his button with ease. This wasn’t their first rodeo. Far from it. Teasingly she slid a hand inside his pants, grasping his firm, hard member in her delicate hands. His assault on her lips stifled as he gasped in pleasure. She grinned, bringing her free hand back up to wrap around his neck and steady herself as her other hand began gliding up and down him.

He moaned into her ear and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from him. She grinned at his reaction, knowing what was coming. And she was ready.

“I need you now!” He breathed heavily. His hand move between them to move her panties to the side as his other pulled his own jeans down just enough to pull himself out of them. He grinned with pride to find her already wet. He looked to her to see her brilliant smile.

“A week is much too long to wait for you,” she said in response to the juices dripping down her leg. She had been waiting for this. And he didn’t disappoint. He never did.

At hearing her words, he slammed into her to the hilt. This was it. This is what he had been missing for a week. He was home.

She groaned as he entered her roughly; passionately. Immediately he withdrew and pushed himself back in again. The brick behind her scratched her back as he pulled out and thrust himself back in again. Her breath was shortening as his pace quickened. Suddenly, he grabbed her right leg and lifted it over his shoulder. The sudden change of positions and the way she was now stretched sent both waves of pleasure and pain through her. It was exhilarating!

“I’m sorry,” he apologized as he slammed into her roughly over and over again. “I’m sorry.” He filled and emptied her, filled and emptied her, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. The rough sounds emanating from his throat into her ear as he pushed himself to the brink had her on fire. She used the wall behind her as leverage to throw her hips into hips.

Their moans of pleasure were getting louder and they both knew it wouldn’t be long now. He head rolled back onto the brick wall and he used that opportunity to bite and suck on her neck, tasting her on his tongue.

Then he felt it coming. The build-up. He could feel hers coming too by the way her body clamped tightly around him. It sent him into a frenzy as he plowed into her. Quickly he clamped a hand over her mouth as she let out a cry of pleasure. Her muscles tightened exquisitely around him, sending him over the edge.

“Fuck, Serena!” He groaned out, burying his head in her neck to muffle the sound. He pumped a couple more times, emptying himself inside of her. She was on birth control, he knew that. 

Slowly, he let her leg back down to wrap back around his waist. They stayed where they were, buried within each other, Darien holding her up with the aid of the ally wall. Their breathing was labored as they both tried to get ahold of themselves. 

Finally, he lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her. She smiled and gently rubbed his cheek with her hair. He was sweaty and his hair was matted. It filled her with pride knowing she had this kind of power over a man who had always portrayed himself as cold and hard.

He gazed into her eyes for a moment before passionately claiming her lips for his own. She kissed him back just as furiously. Their already heavy breathing prevented a long kiss, but it as passionate none the less. She pulled away and looked to him.

“I was on my way to your apartment, you know.” She breathed. He grinned.

“I couldn’t wait.” He admitted, breathing hard. “And I’m not done with you, either.”

She crinkled her nose in a giggle, a notion he found truly adorable. 

“Your apartment? 10 minutes?” She asked. He gave a small laugh and kissed her quickly again.

“I’ll beat you there,” he challenged, finally pulling out of her and letting her legs hold her up once again. She fixed her outfit and smoothed her hair as he rebuttoned his pants and rebuckled his belt.

“I’d like to see you try,” she grinned before taking off out of one side of the ally. He shook his head as he headed the opposite way. He was sure he’d make it to his place before her. And then, he grinned, it was on.

~*~^~*~

 

Okay, so this was my first Sailor Moon lemon! I actually have a lot of story line that goes with this scene that could make for a good story but I figured I’d at least post this as a one-shot for now. If you want more, make it known!! ^_^


End file.
